angelus
by BlueFairyKino
Summary: Wishing can't bring the dead back to life, whether the wisher is alive or nothing more than a guardian angel.


**i make too many ocs but yknow what i don't care (does this count as an oc if the character is teeecccchnically real? i guess?)**

 **so in story mode, while doing the 5-day quest in the primitive jungle, some of the options when talking to simon reveal stuff about his siblings. the character in this is based off of the older sister he mentions.**

 **i have AUs about her living but this one i guess follows canon since she's dead soooo yeah**

* * *

She doesn't realize at first.

For the first few moments, it just feels like she's woken from a deep sleep.

But when she turns around to see her own body crushed beneath rubble, Mira realizes she's dead.

There's only panic at first. What happened, how did this happen, is the rest of her family gone too?

The panic settles somewhat when she turns to see her younger brother stumbling away from the ruins of their home. It is quickly replaced with concern.

Simon has nowhere to go. Would he even survive past this day?

She tries calling out to him, but he doesn't respond, as if he can't hear her. Her hand passes right through his shoulder when she reaches out to him.

So Mira simply watches as her brother walks through their ruined hometown. As he finds a young child with a lost memory and takes him along with him.

And, with both relief (he's safe, he'll be alright) and deep sadness (i can't protect him anymore), she watches as the two arrive at a library, immediately receiving aid.

* * *

He's grown, she realizes, as she lingers behind her brother as he reads.

She remembers the days when her brother was small and timid, often hiding behind either her or their parents whenever someone addressed him. Now, though, he's much taller, much more open and confident in himself.

Two things that hadn't changed were his love of books and natural curiosity. One more good reason that it was the Midgard Library that he had escaped to. There was no shortage of info here.

She had changed too. At some point, she had found that she was moreso a guardian angel rather than a ghost, thus the large white wings on her back. And her once torn and singed dress was now replaced with a repaired one.

(the mental bits were there though, that hadn't changed, and she knew that he had them too, after the multiple times that she had helplessly watched him cry during the night, woken by night terrors that showed images of that day)

She's brought out of her thoughts when someone addresses her brother. The boy he had saved bounds towards him, followed by a woman who they had met only recently. As she watches them talk, she smiles.

He'll be fine.

* * *

She follows him no matter where he goes, no matter how far from the library he travels in order to investigate various things.

The same is true for the trip to the ruins near Etria.

Currently, she watches him and his two original companions, accompanied by two others. One is a girl, her memory lost except for her name and various small bits. She chuckles as she and the young boy snark at each other, despite her brother's obvious unamusement.

The other is a young man, one from the Highlands if she heard correctly. Asked by the Radha to investigate the odd ruins where the whole group had met up. And, now, the designated leader of this guild of sorts that the five had formed.

She's somewhat relieved about this. Simon doesn't need any more stress.

As she turns away from watching her brother attempt to make the two children settle down, her eyes meet the Highlander's.

Mira freezes. She knew that he could control life energy, he had more understanding about it than anyone else she had seen, but could he really-?

Eventually, he turns away from her and follows his comrades. Mira sighs to expel her nerves, then does the same.

* * *

She can tell she's been talked about. Whenever he talks about back then, he always looks so sad.

Right now, she watches over her brother's sleeping form. This task has taken quite a toll on him. He always did have somewhat of a weak body.

She thinks back to the conversation he had with the Highlander. She remembered the time he had been speaking of. Olivia and Felix were causing a ruckus, and after settling them down, she had found her brother sleeping in a chair downstairs, a book laying open on his lap.

(there were multiple times now that she found him in a similar scenario, though he was often resting his head on a desk rather that sleeping in a chair. even so, it was a familiar situation)

The Highlander had looked at her again during the conversation, when Simon wasn't looking. It was obvious by now that he could see her.

They never spoke, though.

* * *

The truth had been revealed.

Nobody knows what to think.

Mira doesn't know who to blame. Was anyone to blame? The girl, the computer, the people who worked on the project?

She doesn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

It's a little after the events of Area IV that the Highlander finally approaches her.

She had stayed at the mansion to think. Most of the guild was out right now, including her brother.

"It's odd for you to not be with him."

She spins around to find him there, looking at her. He's out of his normal armor, but still looks like the leader he's proven himself to be.

"...I need not follow him everywhere. He can take care of himself."

"Yet you're around whenever we go into the labyrinth or Gladsheim." He sighs, then walks over to stand next to her.

"You're his sister, right? You were watching over him after we had talked during the quest."

A nod. "If you already knew I was there, how come-"

"I might've woken him or the others up. How would they feel about me talking to what appears to be nobody?"

It's silent for a moment, but she knows his reasoning is true without needing further explanation

"...if he can take care of himself by now, why do you keep following him?"

It's not with disrespect or disapproval which he speaks with, but with genuine curiosity.

"I suppose it is true." Mira begins. "He does not need me to watch over him anymore. Yet, no matter how much he has grown, he is still my younger brother."

"...I see."

A call from the main room of the mansion alerts the two that the ones who had left have returned. Before the Highlander leaves, she addresses him one last time.

"If...if there were to ever be a time where I could no longer watch over him...do so in my place. Can you promise me that?"

He blinks at her, them softly smiles.

"You have my word."

* * *

When the chieftain falls, she prays that he is allowed to pass on, unlike her.

When the virtual being falls, she contemplates the existence of a place where he might be able to rest.

And when the heart of the labyrinth falls, she wonders if perhaps there was a chance that the deaths from ten years past could have been avoided, had even one person been brave enough to travel below the mines and looked for what might lie below.

She pushes these thoughts aside the next day, though, as the guild splits into two.

Before they leave, when nobody is looking his way, the Highlander turns to her, smiles, and mouths "keep it up."

She understands what he means, and smiles back with a nod.

Mira decides that she does not want to go to whatever may await souls after death. She has a self-appointed mission to watch over her brother and those close to her. She is the guild's own guardian angel.

And she shall fulfill her duty, for as long as she is able. For as long as they need her.

* * *

 **addition: olivia and felix are the youngest siblings (if you pick a different option in the quest, simon mentions he had younger siblings as well)**

 **if you wanna ask me questions bout mira, go ahead and send me a tumblr message!**

 **my url is legit just this username. its pretty easy to find me on stuff ahaaaaa**


End file.
